Fairy Tail
by dancingyellow
Summary: Hi Guys! So here is my attempt at a Fairy Tail Band story. I love reading other ones and decided to try my own! I am actually writing a real short story and so if I forgot to change any names or locations, its because its part of my real story. Magnolia is supposed to represent America while Crocus represents England. Thanks and Review with critiques please!
1. Chapter 1

"The Fantasy"

Chapter 1: Can I Get Some Excitement in This Place?

Birds chirping and a stream of light is all I needed to become fully awake on this beautiful, June morning. I quickly blinked my eyes a couple of times and was slowly rising from my laying position on my bed. I stretched my back like a cat and let out a huge yawn then turned my head to stare out the window of my two story house. It was truly a pretty day outside. That was different. It was usually so dull and gloomy. Strange. Speaking of different, last night was some of the best sleep I had gotten in a long time. Normally, I woke up several times during the night with weird dreams. I mean REALLY weird dreams. Once I dreamed about a flying corndog that flew right into the Eifel Tower and caused the entire world to explode. Needless to say I didn't eat corn dogs for months. I am not sure how these dreams got started, but I really don't care. They made great inspiration for my novels. Well, not all of them, but enough of them to actually write several chapters in my ever growing book. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself.

Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am an 18 year old girl who lives in the gloomy, cloudy city of Crocus. Sure anyone would be excited to live in a place like Crocus. Well, tell them to live here. I can't stand it. Nothing exciting ever happens. I am only here because my family moved here four years ago. It was the summer before my freshman year of high school. I guess it was a positive that I wasn't the only new kid in school; however, I was the only new Magnolian. iHiHH

The kids would ask me all sorts of questions. I guess they thought I was from across the globe and had never experienced people before, but I hate to break it to them, I am just like they are. It was the same in Magnolia, except there I had all my friends and my awesome school. Every day, it's the same old, same old. It is either raining, drizzling, or just cloudy. Not very exciting weather to add to a not very exciting place. Like I said before, people would kill to live here. Heck, they would kill just to visit the place. Again, let them and take me back home.

Not only do I sound different from everyone else around me, Magnolians talk a little bit different than those from Crocus, I look different. I am rather busty, thank you mother and I am about average height and weigh around 135lbs. I also have brown eyes and blonde hair. I blend in around here as well as Ronald McDonald standing in a Wendy's. All my friends have unusual colored hair, blue/brown eyes, some are pale and some are tan, and are tall and thin, well not all of them, but most of them are tall. I don't mind being different from everyone, does make things a little more interesting, but even then it's become quite boring. Boring. That's the best word to describe my life. BORING.

"Sigh, maybe something somewhat exciting will happen today." I dreamed lazily out the window. I wish I could have just once an exciting adventure. I don't care what it is, just anything.

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately. All I have to do is…_

"Hello?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Lucy, Lucy, LUCY!" Ah, it's Levy. Levy McGarden was the first friend I made here. She has since then become like a sister to me. She is short, around 5 feet, which is pretty short for someone her age, and has short, sorta wavy blue hair. She has light pale skin, definitely paler than me, but it's rather pretty on her. She has piercing hazel eyes that makes every guy melt and every girl jealous at the attention she receives. It was also because she is one of the sweetest, funniest, girls you would ever meet.

I held the phone away from my ear as Levy screamed my name three more times. She often does that whenever something good happens or she's excited. So I put the phone on my side table and laid back down. I will still hear every word regardless of where the phone is in my room. Speaking of room, CHECHCHELchCHELCHlskdfj klksdf

I love taking the time to look around and admire the things in my room. Weird, huh? Not really. See, my room is a bit different from normal teen rooms. I have three bright yellow walls with the fourth wall being all sorts of different colors. I like to splatter paint. I also have dark, cherry furniture, which adds a sort of sophistication. I have one window right next to my bed that overlooks all of the city, it is truly a beautiful sight. Hanging on the walls are pictures from home and a poster of the band Chicago. Old bands are my favorite. I also have a desk located under the window where I sit and work on my novel, I am an aspiring author. I also have several writting trophies and music awards hanging in frames and on dressers around the room. I was pretty involved in middle school and high school. Those were the days…..

"Lucy are you even listening to me?!" Oh yeah, Levy was still on the phone.

"Nope, I actually haven't heard one word you've said. Care to start over?"

"Fine. But, pay attention this time. What I said before was that the hot, new boy band, Fairy Tail, is going to be in Crocus today at 4 and I just won four tickets to go see them!" "Fairy Tail? Which one is that? Is that the band with the black headed singer with weird tongue?"

"…..No…. That's Kiss. They are an old rock band whose members are all like 50 now! And they aren't even from Crocus, duh. Fairy Tail is band with all the hot boys in it! You know! There's Natsu, the lead singer (and the hottest!), Gray, the bass player, Gajeel, the drummer, and Jellal, the lead guitar player. How could you forget who they were? They are only the hottest thing from Crocus since The Beatles!"

"….Did you just compare a boy band to THE BEATLES?!" That's where I draw the line. The Beatles are a classic. No one can come close to touching their music.

"Calm down Lucy, all I meant was that this is the second band in Crocus's history to achieve this much fame! So, hurry up and find something cute to wear because we leave in thirty minutes." And with that she hung up, probably to call everyone else.

I laid down for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling. I felt something jump on the bed with me. I look down to see my doggy, Plue, looking at me with his bright, brown puppy dog eyes. He is a white Yorkie mixed with Shitzu. He looks like the dogs all of the celebrities own. I picked him up and held him out in front of me so I could get a good look at him.

"We don't care about Fairy Tail, do we Plue?" I asked him with a baby voice. He seemed to understand because he just shook his head no, well actually his whole body started shaking like it normally does ,but at least my dog has good taste in music. "Well, I guess I better go get ready boy." So I placed him on the bed, stood up, stretched, and made the journey to my closet. Now, my family is pretty stinking rich. I don't take pride in this fact, but I can't help where I come from. The only thing I take pride in is my huge walk-in closet. My mom works for a clothing department in town and so I get tons of clothes for free. That doesn't mean I still can never decide what to wear. I walked into the walk-in closet and just stood there, staring at everything I own. Man, I REALLY don't want to go, but I don't want to be a Debbie Downer either, plus this could be the excitement I have been waiting for. "Ugh, I might as well try to look somewhat decent and have fun today." I looked around and spotted my favorite pair of skinny jeans. They are dark blue with a light blue wash on the front. There are a couple of rips around the right knee with the frays still showing. There is a hole with the same effect as the rip on the front near the back left pocket. I got these jeans right before moving countries. They have been my "comfort" jeans. I grabbed the jeans and slid them on. "It's been awhile jeans, glad to know you still fit perfectly." Great, I've resorted talking to my pants for entertainment. I began scanning my closet again for some type of top. I begin just going through every top I own. "Nope. Nu-huh. Why did I buy that? At this rate, I will be going with just a bra on….hold up…. I don't remember owning this?" I grabbed a gray tank top that had a flowy bottom to it. It was made of fine silk and reached the perfect length down my body. It stops just after my back pockets end. I grabbed my favorite smoky white leather jacket and threw on some gray, calf length high boots. I walked over to the vanity that was located in the back of the closet and started working on my hair and makeup. My hair was already in beachy waves from washing it last night. I grabbed a ponytail and threw half my hair back and left the rest down to frame my round face. I added some foundation, mascara, silver/gray eye shadow, and black eyeliner. I shifted through the jewelry I owned and grabbed my small pair and large pair of diamond studs to wear in my double piercings. I then grabbed my grandmother's ring and put it on my right ring finger. I slowly turned the ring and looked at it. It was shaped like a flower with a huge sapphire in the center and diamonds surrounding it like the petals. My mom and I are really close and she passed down this ring to me when I turned 16. She had inherited it from her mom when she had turned 16 and decided to continue the tradition. I shook my head and continued sorting through my jewelry. Since my jacket covers my wrists, I opted out on wearing bracelets. I put on my silver Michael Kors watch and walked out of my closet then stopped to take a good look at myself in the floor length mirror. "I clean up nicely, don't I Plue?" I smiled to myself. I haven't gotten to do anything like this in a long time. I can't even remember the last concert I went to. I looked down at the time and realized that Levy would be here right about….DING DONG! Now. "Well Plue, let's hope that today will provide some excitement in this boring place. Wouldn't that be a fantasy coming true?" I grabbed my wallet and walked to the door. "Yep, that would be completing the fantasy." And with one final glance around the room, I shut the door to join Levy downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Concert Boy and the Down Home Girl

I casually walked down the stairs until I reached the end and turned into the kitchen area. Levy had already come inside and was sitting with my mother discussing who knows what.

"And she looks good when she tries, so I am not exactly sure why she doesn't have a boyfriend. I have seen several guys looking Lucy's way. Say, I will help her find a boyfriend before we start at the University in the fall!" Levy had a pure look of determination on her face while she pumped her left fist in the air.

"Oh thank you Levy! She needs your guidance with these Crocus men." My mother beamed to my best friend.

I stood there for a while hoping they would notice. I have gotten this talk about a thousand times. I know they just want what is best for me, but I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. To be honest, I have never had a boyfriend. Which means I have had no dates or my first kiss. I am perfectly fine with it. I wouldn't know the first thing about relationships. Do you have to take care of the other person, such as make them food? Do you have to watch the same things and go places all the time? How does a relationship even work? Anyway, I don't need a guy to make me feel good about myself. I sighed as I just continued walking further into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle water from the fridge and joined them at the table.

"Just so you guys know, I am perfectly fine being my single self. And I don't need help getting a guy. If I need help down the road, I will ask you for it."

"Oh Lucy dear, we are only trying to help. But, enough on that, I hear you're going to the Fairy Tail concert! Good for you, you need to get out of the house. Well, don't let me slow the two of you down, go and have fun!" With that, my mom got up and left us in the kitchen. That was surprisingly a quick and easy chat. Odd.

"You heard the woman! Let's go!" Levy jumped up and grabbed my hand and I was then dragged out the door to her car where we got on the road to head to the mall. Apparently, everyone else is meeting us there. I stare out the window at the open road. We left my house at noon. The mall, where the concert is being held, is about two hours away. It's the only outlet mall around Crocus. It has pretty much every store you could imagine. I have only been there once in my life, but it is a beautiful place from what I remember. While looking out the window, I noticed this huge bus pull up next to us. It wasn't marked and so it looked like a normal charter bus. It was a crisp, clean white bus with two blue stripes running horizontal down the side. It said CCB on the side which stands for Crocus Charter Buses. I don't know why the bus stood out to me, but something was telling me that I should keep looking at it. I could see the reflection of the car on the side of the bus. My face came into view on a white section that wasn't covered by a blue stripe. I started making crazy faces and giggling. You can make the best faces when no one is looking. Man, I never knew my eyebrows could go that low. Levy glanced over and started chuckling.

"Luce, what are you doing?"

"I am making faces to myself by using the bus's reflection. It's fun. Plus, it isn't like anyone can see me besides you."

"Whatever, have your fun, I am going to put in the Fairy Tail cd so you at least know what the songs sort of sound like before we get there."

She placed the cd in the player and turned the volume to twenty. She rolled down the windows and sun roof and turned it up even more. She sang every word to their songs, horribly off-key, but I could tell she was having fun so I didn't bother to try and stop her. I continued staring out the window at the bus. The windows were really tinted, almost scarily tinted. Why would a buss's windows need to be so dark? Maybe it's hiding something like secret agents who work for the King! Ok, maybe I need to get out more. It looks like there are several people on the bus, but it looks far from full. I didn't press the matter anymore and turned my head forward. I got this weird feeling that I was being watched, but that's not possible…is it? It's not like the people on the bus could see me all the way down here. Oh, did I mention it was a double decker charter? The second story is pretty high up. I looked back over at Levy who was currently crying to one of the sad songs on the cd. I laughed and lowered my seat to take a nap before going to suffer through this concert. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze on my face.

"Hey Levy? Thanks for taking me. Although I have no clue who these people are, I appreciate the gesture."

"Lucy, you are my best friend. Even if this is one of the worst concerts ever, which it won't be, at least we got out of town. Let's make the most of it! No matter what!"

I opened one eye and smiled at her. She smiled back, then went back to singing her heart out. I laughed, shut my eye, and settled into a deep slumber for the next two hours.

"Haha I liked the third face." I had just witnessed this girl in her car making faces to the bus. I guess she can see her reflection on the side. She was kinda cute, from what I could tell. It was dark through the windows.

My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am a 19 year old whose height is 6'1" and weigh around 175 pounds. I work out every day so I have a bit of muscle, well a lot of muscle. I also don't normally keep tabs on my height and weight, but for interviews it helps. I am pretty tan and used to play a lot of sports in high school. I have short, spiky salmon, not pink, hair that always looks a little wild. I wear pretty normal clothes. Jeans that are somewhat loose, a graphic t-shirt, and some custom Nike tennis shoes. I always have my white scarf on that looks like it is made from dragon scales. I got it from my dad a long time ago. I am actually from Magnolia originally. I auditioned to be on this talent show in Magnolia as a solo artist, but I didn't make it. Not too long after the audition, I went on a business trip with my dad to Crocus and a talent agent spotted me in the crowd. He said that he had seen my audition back in Magnolia and wanted to recruit me for a band his record company was starting in Crocus. Of course I wanted to say yes, but I knew that I couldn't just give an answer without discussing things with my parents first. Turns out I didn't have to. My dad was offered a job here in Crocus and so we moved that next month. So now I am here as the lead singer of the newest boy band called Fairy Tail. Perhaps you have heard of us. We are currently number one on the charts in Crocus and are making our way around to other countries as well.

I noticed the girl making the faces stopped so I left my spot at the window. It was cool to see that there were still some girls who didn't care about everything they did in public. I went and sat down on one of the couches in the bus. Looking around, I noticed just how different it was from our normal tour bus. We couldn't risk bring Ole Betsy with us this time. We are trying to make this a private concert and want no outside sources, like Sorcerer Weekly, near the mall. We rented the charter just for the day, but we have been on it for hours. It was a double decker complete with flat screens, three couches in a blue suede fabric, a full size fridge, bathroom with shower, a breakfast nook, and a bedroom with a king sized bed. The second floor only had a fold out couch, a bathroom, and a mini fridge, but it did have a sun roof so I liked to go to the second floor more than the first. I was currently on the first floor because we just finished practicing our set list for the show. It still amazes me how I am able to say that I practiced with my band for our own private concert in Crocus. We are pretty good. I was nervous at first to meet the band, but I soon realized that I knew everyone from school. I was pretty lucky. These guys accepted me when I first came here and we are now best friends. We are closer than any of the friends I had back home in Magnolia. There is Gajeel Redfox, our drummer, who is my age and around the same build as me except maybe taller and maybe a bit more muscular, but I would never tell him that. He has long, spikey hair with dark red eyes. He is tan and he usually wears loser pants with tighter fighting shirts. His go to shoes are black converses and he has piercings all over his body. Apparently, he has 28 round gray studs. He has a pretty rough personality. We are pretty similar, and by that I mean we both come from Magnolia, that's as similar as we get and I am perfectly fine with that. Next is Gray Fullbuster, our bass player. He is what the girls like to call the "pretty boy" out of the group. He is also 19 and is originally from somewhere up north. His family lived in a village with nothing but snow. He has dark black hair and pale skin. His hair is cut short/long in some places and is also spiky. He has dark blue, droopy eyes that are what our fans call "the smolder eyes". I am not even sure what that means, I think his eyes look like idiot eyes but oh well, I'm not a girl. He is a little taller than me, standing at about 6'2". He is skinnier than the rest of us, but only by a little. He played a lot of sports as a kid and so he has muscles all around. He still plays soccer every chance he gets. He is a cool guy I guess. We are what you call "frienemies". We are rivals when it comes to competing, music, girls, eating, driving, running… what was I talking about? Oh right, Gray. Girls LOVE him and his "smoldering eyes". Seriously, what does that mean?! The last member of the band is our bass player Jellal Fernandes. He is 22, stands around 6'4", and is built very similar to Gray. He also played a lot of sports in school. He had the chance to go play for a professional soccer team, but turned it down for his love of music. He has swoopy, blue hair that often gets in his face while he is playing. He has brown eyes and skin similar to mine except a little lighter. Comes from playing sports, I guess. His most distinguishable feature is a red tattoo that runs over his right eye. I think he was in some gang and that was there brand. He tells us that he was simply dared to get it and did. My gang story is a lot cooler. He is our more stoic member. He doesn't show a whole lot of emotions on stage or around fans, but behind the scenes is a different story. He is just as childish as the rest of us and makes the most messes. He only gets really serious when it comes to his music. So that's the band. We are all different, but that's why we work the best.

I got up from my seat to look out the window again. The same car from before was still next to us. "I bet they are going to the concert." I undid the window some to let in the fresh air. I could hear our cd blasting from the car, along with some horrible singing. I quickly shut the window and turned back around and sat down on the couch again. Ok, so much for fresh air. I love our fans, I really do, but I really hope that those girls down there aren't the kind to freak out when they see us. Girls often pass out or have some type of panic attack when they see us. This is why all of us, except Jellal who has a girlfriend, are single. Ugh. It gets so frustrating! Sometimes I just wish that I could meet a girl who didn't care that I was in a famous band, but that I was just…Natsu.

"Yo Flame Brain? What are you thinking about over there? I have been calling your name for ages." I looked over to Gray who had a peeved look on his face.

"Oh, sorry Ice Princess. I was just thinking about the band and how we got to where we are today. Isn't it amazing? To think how things happened and how we are number one in England. It's really a cool story."

Gray looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I couldn't imagine doing anything else right now. Wait a second, did you just call me Ice Princess?"

"Oi, why are you guys being all sentimental over there. Just shut up and let me sleep. We are only an hour away." Gajeel stood up to go lay on a couch just as the bus made a quick left turn. We all starting laughing at the fact that Gajeel's face was now stuck between the couch and table. "Serves ya right Metal Freak!" Gray walked over and helped Gajeel get out of the couch.

"Wanna say that again Stripper!" Gajeel did not look happy and only smirked when he saw Gray freaking out about his missing clothes.

_That's right everyone! Earlier today we had a winner to our Fairy Tail contest. Our lucky winner was Levy McGarden from Crocus! She and three other lucky winners are headed to the concert as we speak with special front row tickets and backstage passes that she won by naming every song Fairy Tail has every performed! Thank you for all who participated! Stayed tuned for more contests in the future._

"Ah, another radio contest. At least they didn't mention where the concert was. But this just means four more screaming girls in our faces telling us just how great, hot, and famous we are." Gajeel looked at the radio with disgust. He hated the contests that our publicists put out for us and to be honest, so did I.

"I love our fans and everything, but these contests are getting out of control. I didn't think I was going home with the band last time. Those girls had a death grip on my leg." Gray shuddered at the memory of the last radio contest.

That's when I decided to voice my thoughts from earlier, "When are we going to find girls that see us as more than a famous band and as ourselves?"

"That's a fantasy I wish would come true. Sure having tons of girl fans has its perks, but Erza gets mad every time there is a girl near me." It wasn't normal for Jellal to talk about these kinds of subjects, or to say anything remotely serious, but he was dead on. Erza Scarlett, Jellal's longtime girlfriend, did not like it at all when girls were around any of us. She has been our friend for years and she is also our manager. She is 21 with long scarlet hair. She is pretty tall for her age but shorter than Jellal. She is also quite busty, but if she ever found out I said that she would kill me without a second thought. She is very tough and doesn't take no for an answer. She looks out for all of us and I couldn't think of a better manager or friend.

"Glad to know I am not the only one who feels that way, except for the Erza being jealous thing. We are more than just concert boys with a cool gig. I would love to meet a down home girl who liked sports and didn't care about fame or fortune." The rest of the guys shook their heads with agreement. I turned and looked back out the window. We still had an hour so I decided to take a nap before we got there. I was left with one last thought before I dozed off, all I want is a down home girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boy, what a day

"AHHHHHHH! We are finally here!"

Huh? Oh, right. Concert, boys, stupid, fun, not Debbie Do….

"Lucy…Luce….LUCY WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH! Geez Louise Levy I'm up!"

I looked around a saw that we were at the outlet mall that was holding the concert. I yawned and stretched every part of my body that I could. I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of the car to stretch some more. You can only stretch so much in a car. I looked around to see Lis and Juvia running up to us.

"Guys! You finally made it! We've been here since this morning shopping for the perfect outfit to wear for when we see the band backstage! Oh we can't wait, right Juvia?"

"Right, Lis!"

"We just changed into them. They are super cute! Right Juvia?"

"Right Lis!"

"And we think that this is a perfect opportunity to get the boys to be our friends! Right Juvia?"

"Right Lis!"

Ok so I should explain that they talk like this all the time. Lis and Juvia are what we call the twin best friends. No, they are not actually twins nor are they actually related nor do they look anything alike. Liz has short, bobbed cut white hair that ends right at her shoulders. She also has side swept bangs that are typically down in her face, making it hard for her to see. She is built similar to Levy but only slightly taller. She is dressed in a cute long sleeved, black dress that ends mid-thigh and black combat boots that give the look a more casual, rocker style. She has on a minimal amount of makeup that consists of a little mascara and eyeliner with a peach lip gloss. Juvia is quite the opposite. She is taller than me, only slightly, and is closer to my weight. She has long, blue hair that ends at the middle of her back. It is typically styled in long beach waves, but today she opted for a slick ponytail look. She is wearing black skinny jeans with dark brown ankle boots that had a slight heel. She has for a top a red and white checkered tank with a dark brown leather jacket. She is fair skinned and has tons of freckles on her face. She too has a minimal amount of makeup on with just a little mascara and eyeliner and bright red lipstick. The girls have been best friends since they could walk and are inseparable. Lis is a more bubbly than Juvia is but they are both sweet girls.

Juvia turned to me and gave a huge smile, "Oh Lucy! You look absolutely adorable! And are you actually wearing make up? Wow, you must really want to impress the boys when we meet them backstage!"

"Backstage? Why do you keep saying meeting the boys? Aren't we just here for a small concert?"

I turned to Levy who was looking away and whistling a show tune. When she noticed me glaring at her, she turned to me with a sheepish smile.

"Surprise? Oh quit looking at me like that. I didn't tell you because you would have never come if I had told you that I also won backstage passes with my tickets."

And she would be right about that. I would have never come. Going to a concert for a band I couldn't tell you the name of one person in is fine, but meeting them backstage is a totally different story.

"Levy! I don't even know any of their names! How am I supposed to meet them?"

"Well, don't worry. We will cross that bridge when we get there. Now come on you three, let's go get our seats!"

She gave me a confident smile and grabbed my hand to head towards the venue.

When we walked inside, we noticed that there were bleachers set up on each side of this huge platform. It was slightly smaller than a normal concert stage, but it was still big enough to fill up the entire center of the mall. Levy showed our tickets to the ticket holders and they handed us our backstage passes and led us to our seats. Another thing Levy failed to mention, the seats were front row. There were only 3 rows in front of the stage and we had to be on the first row. Great. Now the band I am going to meet will see me snoring front and center.

"Isn't this so exciting? Don't you think so Juvia?"

"I think it is very exciting Lis! What do you think Levy?"

"I think it's time for the concert to start already! Don't you Luce? Luce? LUCY!"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. It can start….whenever. I am not even going to pretend I care if it starts now or not."

"Cheer up! You will have fun once it does start. I mean it still is a concert regardless of who is playing and we all know how much you love music. So just enjoy being in the setting and don't focus so much on the band."

Hey, that sounded good to me. While waiting, the event planners for the mall started a thirty minute film about the making of the band. Whoopee. Well at least I will know their names….probably not.

"And we are here. Now you all have forty minutes to get ready. They have just started our film so take your time and make sure you guys are all prepared. Natsu and Gray if I here any fighting before, during, or after the concert I will personally deal with you. Gajeel wake up you idiot! Oh and Jellal honey? Have a great show! Have a great show to all you boys and make me proud!"

That was our manager, Erza, waking us up and telling us that we arrived at the mall. She always threatens us before we perform. I guess it's like a preshow ritual? I stood up and stretched as much as I could. I looked around to see the rest of the band grabbing their instruments and heading off the bus. I decided that it was time to get a move on. The faster we do this concert, the faster we meet the crazy fans, the faster we can leave the crazy fans. I grabbed my guitar and headed off the bus to join the rest of the members. We walked onto the stage and started setting us. No one could see us since there was a giant curtain and screen in front of us. We unloaded and tuned up. Soon we got into our group huddle, said a quick prayer, and did our band chant. We then took our positions on stage and waited for the film to end.

"Hey, try not to make too many girls pass out Natsu."

"Ha, Gray. I will try my best. You know how irresistible I can be. But I bet I can make more fall in love with me than you can!"

"Oh Bring it on Flame Brain!" And with that the screen was raised and the curtains were drawn back.

I started my guitar and lead into the first song. We started with our more upbeat, current hit that reached number one on the charts last week. The fans were going crazy and I made eye contact with Gray who just gave me a huge grin. I looked back into the crowd and looked at all the faces while still singing. I looked to the first row, knowing that four of the girls on that row will be meeting us in an hour. I saw a girl with white hair, two bluenettes, and a blonde that looked like she would rather be watching a cow give birth than be here. It threw me for a loop. Normally all the girls that came to our concert went gaga at just being within 10 feet of us.

We continued on through our set list and was halfway through when I started to talk.

"How is everyone?"

Nothing but screams.

"They sound pretty good don't they boys."

"They sound rocking to me!" Gajeel gave the crowd his signature grin while Gray looked on with his "smouldering eyes" and Jellal looked just as passive as ever.

"Well the band and I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you for coming out to support us! We would not be here right now if it weren't for you all so thank you!"

More screams and cheers were heard throughout the mall. I looked over the crowd once more and noticed the blonde chick roll her eyes at the screaming fan next to her. Then I saw her make a face that resembled the one I saw made on the bus earlier. So, she must be the girl that was in the car. Huh. I wonder who she is. Great, now she looks even more depressed and bored. Seriously, lighten up lady. Good thing I am pretty good at staying cool, she is beginning to get on my nerves.

We finished up with a couple more songs and decided to take some questions from the crowd. We normally take this time to relax and rest before we finish up with the rest of the songs.

"Alright! It is question and answer time! Who has the first question?"

More than fifty hands went up. I noticed that one of the blue headed chicks that was near the blonde raised her hand. At least her friend was a fan.

"Ok, you in the red and white checkered shirt. State your name and question please."

"Hi! My name is Juvia and my question is for Gray."

Gray looked up to hear his name being called. He always got questions. They were ones that were about his relationship status or his stripping habit. "Uh, shoot."

"Ok. What made you want to start playing bass?"

Wow. That's not a question we usually get. Gray looked just as shocked as the rest of us. It was a legitimate question about music and not about romance or what we like in a girl.

"Well, I learned guitar first. Then one day, at my mentor's music shop, I picked up an Ibanez SR505, 5-string bass. It had a beautiful sound and really held a strong bass line. From then on I decided to buy that guitar and master it. You are actually looking at it right now. Thanks for the question."

With that, Gray smiled at the blue headed chick and looked back down at the guitar.

"Alright! Great question! Next?"

We answered about ten more questions that ranged from what previous relationships we had or if we have any relationships now, what we like in a girl, would we ever date a fan, blah blah blah. The normal ones we got at our concerts. We finished the question and answer time and then proceeded to play two more songs.

"Thank you all for coming out! To the lucky four that are meeting us backstage, we will be waiting. Thanks again and have a great day everyone!"

We walked off stage to wait for the winners of the contest. We went back in the dressing room and threw ourselves on the couches and chairs. Our instruments were put up for us and several workers brought out food and drinks for us and our guests. We kicked off our shoes and started talking about the concert.

"That went pretty well lads! Hey Gray, what did you think of the blue headed girlie?"

We all looked towards Gray who just smiled. "She was cool. She had a good question and was pretty hot." We all just stared at him. Gray might be as crazy as me but he was the same as Jellal when it came to the emotion department. He didn't show a whole lot of feelings towards others unless you knew him for a long time. It came as a shock to hear him say that someone was hot. He didn't say that a lot. The rest of the time was spent goofing off until a knock was heard at the door.

"Hey guys! We have the four lucky winners here to meet you! Be nice and show them a good time. Remember that I know everything that goes on. BE NICE or else."

"Yeah, yeah we know." We all replied in unison.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"YES MA'AM!" We all replied again in unison while standing up and saluting to our manager.

"That's more like it. At ease gentlemen."

Our manager left, probably to go find cake, and then four girls walked in. One was a shortish white haired girl, one was a short blue haired girl, the blue headed chick was in the mix, and last but not least was….

"Hey! You're the grumpy chick that was making faces on the side of the bus!"

"Excuse me Pinky? What did you just say?"

Oh boy, maybe I shouldn't have said that. From then on, things with blondie and I did not get any better. Boy, what a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Every little thing, is gonna be alright.

"Well, this is awkward."

Awkward would be an understatement. Also, it wouldn't be the word I'd choose to describe the situation. Rude, annoying, stupid, jerky. Those are some words I would use, more to describe HIM than the situation, but still.

Him would be Pinky in the band Fairy Tail. Huh, well he's no Prince Charming. I know that I shouldn't be bothered by such a little statement, but I'm cranky. He says that to me after I just woke up, yes I did fall asleep towards the end for a bit, and in front of everyone. Who does this guy think he is? Wait, why am I asking myself?

"Who do you think you are?" Yep, that's better.

Natsu backed away from the pissed off girl and towards his band mates. "Um, my name is Natsu and I am the lead singer of Fairy Tail. You are?" He hoped that by remaining calm and asking who the girl was that maybe, just maybe, they could get back on the right track.

"My name is Lucy, not 'grumpy chick who was making faces on the side of the bus'."

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, that's how I remembered you." If I didn't think that I had already stuck one foot in my mouth, both of them are in there now. She got this look of shock, horror, and then anger on her face.

"Well I'm sorry if I was dragged here this morning, had to watch a stupid video on a band I didn't even know existed until five hours ago, had to sit next to a screaming fan, oh and just got told that I am remembered for being grumpy and weird. You know what, why am I still here. Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia, enjoy your backstage time with the band, I will be shopping." Lucy marched out of the room and towards the first shop she saw in the outlet mall.

"Stupid band, stupid pinky. Who does he think he is talking to? If I ever have to see him again I swear I will make his hair red instead of pink!" And so, Lucy spent most of her time being angry while shopping. People avoided her like black at a wedding, no one wanted to know what this blonde girl was stomping around the mall. She found a bookstore in the corner of the mall and decided to take this time to read a few novels. She sat down at a table in the corner. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

Back to the band, everyone was looking at the door dumbfounded. The whole situation between Natsu and Lucy happened in a span of 5 minutes.

"What the….what the heck just happened?" Levy started panicking and pacing back and forth in the room, "I swear. She is never this bad. On all the days to freak out, she chooses now. Ugh, when I get my hands on her…Oh hehe, sorry!" Levy, momentarily, forgot where she was. Now everyone was staring at her. "Look guys, I am so sorry about Lucy. She is normally one of the sweetest people you would every meet. It's just when she doesn't necessarily want to be somewhere, she gets kinda….." Levy wasn't sure what word to use, but the band thought of some.

"Um crazy?"

"No, no more like insane"

"Nah, she's psychotic."

"No look, my word fits better."

"Wanna say that again stripper? I'm telling you psychotic is better than insane!"

"That's it you stupid iron head!"

Levy looked shocked at the boys while they were coming up with different words to describe her friend. Then the three boys started arguing about which word was better. Then two of the three boys started fighting and that's where she thought that maybe they were the crazy ones. Levy looked toward Natsu who was still looking towards the door. Regret written on his face.

Levy walked towards Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, she didn't mean anything. I did drag her here and she didn't know who any of you were until I told her on the way here, so don't be mad at her, please. She is one of the sweetest, funniest, most caring girls out there and I'm sure she is just grumpy. She will be fine in a couple of hours. So I apologize for the outburst earlier and I will make sure she apologizes too." Levy gave Natsu a sweet smile and soon the room was calm once again. Gajeel and Gray stopped fighting long enough to hear Levy's little speech.

Natsu turned to look at Levy with a small smile, "Nah, it's my fault. If I see her again, I will apologize. Thanks though, Levy was it?"

Levy gave a wider smile and nodded her head. Levy went back to stand with her friends while the band members gathered next to each other.

"So, let's start this backstage interview over again. Hi! We are the band Fairy Tail. I am Jellal, the one with all the piercings is Gajeel, Gray is the one without a shirt on, and you already know Natsu. Welcome!"

The girls started jumping up and down while squealing. "Ok well you already know that I am Levy! The one with the white hair is Lisanna, and the other blue head is Juvia."

Gray looked towards Juvia with a slight smile, "You are the one who asked me a question weren't you?"

Juvia gave a startled look towards Gray. "Um yes! Juvia is the one who asked about your love of playing bass guitar! I am happy you remembered!" She gave a sheepish smile towards Gray who in return, stepped forward towards her. "Of course I would remember. It was one of the best questions I have ever heard."

Juvia's face turned bright red and she started getting excited. "Well, Juvia has plenty more to ask!" She grabbed Gray's hand and led him to a table in the corner to ask him more questions.

Levy and Lisanna were left talking to Gajeel and Jellal when there was a knock on the door.

"Guys I am back from talking to the press. Your concert went great and they will be writing wonderful reviews for the paper! Now how is the backstage part going?" Erza closed the door behind her and stood next to Jellal. Jellal wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze. "Honey, that's great news. The backstage part is not going as well. Here, meet three of the girls who won the contest. This is Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia is over there with Gray in the corner."

Erza gave the girls a soft smile. "Nice to meet you three! I am Erza Scarlet, the band's manager and Jellal's girlfriend. Hold up. Three?! There is supposed to be four. When I left there were four girls walking towards here. What happened?" Erza started out as sweet and bubbly, but that was soon replaced with anger and confusion.

Everyone in the room froze in their spots. Levy and the girls stood together while the band members huddled in fear of the scarlet hair demon. Jellal spoke up in a soft voice, "Um, well you see sweetie, we had a bit of an incident. The other girl, Lucy, um got offended by something Natsu said and stormed out of the room."

Erza looked from her boyfriend straight to Natsu. She bore her eyes into his and he started sweating in fear. "And what exactly did Natsu say to make the girl offended enough to leave?"

Natsu gulped and he now felt the stares from everyone else in the room. I guess it is my turn to explain. "Well, I had seen her earlier on the way to the concert. She was making these weird faces on the side of the bus, I guess she could see her reflection." He heard snickering coming from Levy.

She shook her head with a smile on her face, "She was trying to pass the time and started making faces on the side of the bus."

Natsu's face perked up a bit as she said that. "Anyway, during the concert, I noticed her on the front row. She was looking downright depressed and wanted to be anywhere but there. At one point I saw here making faces at the screaming girl next to her. She then looked bored the rest of the time. I'm also sure that she fell asleep at the end. So when she walked into the room, I realized who she was and I might have called her a grumpy chick who makes weird faces or something like that I can't remember. She took offense to it and stormed out of here. That was about 10 minutes ago." Natsu looked exhausted after telling the story to Erza. He wasn't used to thinking about something that long.

Erza stood there shocked. She then got an evil glint in her eye and stomped her way over to Natsu. "You sir are going to apologize to that young woman, RIGHT NOW!" She slammed her hand on Natsu's head. He crumbled to ground while screaming "Gosh dang Erza! Look I will the next time I see her!"

Erza raised another fist while the rest of the people in the room gathered together in a huddle. "There is no next time Natsu. When I say now, I mean now! She could easily tell someone of her experience with the band and that person could tell the press who in return could write a horrible interview of the band and possibly ruin everyone's career. Do you want that to happen?"

Natsu stood back up with a wide look on his face, "I never even thought about that….LUCY I'M SORRY!" And with that proclamation, Natsu ran out of the room to find Lucy and apologize.

Erza gave a quick smirk in the direction Natsu took off in. "Now that's settled, what do you all say about a private lunch?"

Everyone else in the room sweatdropped at the sudden attitude change in the manager, but quickly agreed to the lunch. So everyone lined up and headed out the door for the private lunch that is arranged for the band and the lucky winners.

Meanwhile…"Ahhh that was such a great story! I can't believe Diana told Phillipe that she wanted nothing to do with him and ran into the arms of George! I want a romantic love story like that!"

"Why, that book looks dumb. Do you want a dumb love story Luigi?"

"AHHHH!" Lucy shot up from the table she was sitting at in the library to come face to face with the pink headed jerk she ran away from earlier.

"What are you doing here? Wait a second, did you just call me Luigi? It's Lucy you dolt!" Lucy punched Natsu in the shoulder causing him to fall back into a chair. Then the chair tipped over causing Natsu to fall on the ground.

"Geez lady, you sure are a handful. Look, I'm sorry ok? Sorry, LUCY." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms then gave Natsu a look.

"Well, I guess I should say sorry too. Look, I am not normally this high-strung. It has just been a weird morning is all. Can we start over Pinky?" She held out her hand for Natsu and helped him unto his feet.

Her hand felt warm and soft. He hestitated in letting go but he knew it would look weird if he didn't. So after holding her hand for a few minutes he pulled his away and started scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's Natsu. And yes, I would like that. How about we go get some lunch? My treat for everything that I caused to happen." Lucy looked up at his face with a gentle smile. He was taken aback for a second at how pretty she looked.

"Sure, Natsu. That sounds great." So the two fixed the table that had been cluttered and put the chair that had fallen back into place and headed out of the library to get some lunch.

He isn't so bad, maybe today will be alright after all.


End file.
